I'm Sorry
by TheRainDropsAreMyMusic
Summary: What I think should happen after Shadow Kiss. It WILL have a happy ending and it WILL be full of fluff : so if you don't like that don't read it.
1. Dimitri

**I really want all of this to happen so don't hurt me if you don't like it. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Richelle Mead and I do not own any of these characters**

_**Rose POV**_

Siberia is cold. Beautiful, but cold. I know where Dimitri is but right now I am resting. I am getting myself mentally prepared to kill him. When I first left the academy I had to walk most of the way to Missoula. Eventually I got a ride. When I got to the bank they helped me finish the account just as Adrian had said they would.

My bond with Lissa is always in the back of my mind. Usually all she feels is sadness. Sometimes she is happy but not often. I have only been pulled into her head once in the four months I have been gone. It was a couple of weeks after graduation and she was at the royal Moroi court. She had accepted the queen's offer. Adrian refused to be with her and she won't leave Christian. The queen is very upset about that. When I was pulled into her head it was because she was very excited. It turns out she had gotten a cell phone. I found out her phone number along with Adrian's and Christian's. I called them all from a payphone. I told Lissa that I hoped she would forgive me when I got home. I told Christian to take care of Lissa. Adrian. I called and thanked him for the money. I have been thinking about Adrian quite a bit recently.

When the sun rises I walk to the house Dimitri is at. I know that he will be the only Strigoi there. I have been watching him. I enter the house. I know he is here.

When I get to him his back is to me. I thought he would have heard me but he didn't. I jump at him. He turns.

"What are you doing here!?" he yells as we circle each other. My stake is out. I study him, using part of my mental power. He looks evil. I can tell he is nothing like the Dimitri I loved. That Dimitri is gone now. I came to terms with that a long time ago.

"Making sure that I keep a promise I made to you."

"And what promise, pray tell, would that be?" he is angry and evil. I hate him with every fiber of my being.

"The one I made in the van. I said I would kill you if you became Strigoi." I say, glaring.

We stop talking and actually fight. I get hit a few times but this fight is very similar to the one we had during my field experience. Eventually he has me pinned down. I get out and stake him. A tear rolls down my check because I did love him once but I wipe it away and I walk out of the house. I take the rental car and drive to the airport. When I get there I buy a ticket and board the plane.

**Review please!!!! I want to know what you all think.**


	2. Coming back: Lissa and Christian

**This chapter is a little longer... I am writing the next chapter right now and it will probably be up tonight :) happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Richelle Mead and I don't own any of these characters :(**

_**Rose POV**_

The plane is landing. My stomach is queasy. The sun is rising so I get a hotel room. I am exhausted but I find enough strength to send one text message.

To Adrian:

_Dream please…_

_Rose_

He replies telling me to wait twenty minutes. I get ready to sleep. After about twenty minutes I fall on the bed and close my eyes.

I am standing on a beach. The water is lapping at my toes and the sun is shining brightly. I am dressed in shorts and a black tank top. I look around. I know Adrian is here. I see him walking towards me and I run to him.

"ADRIAN!!!" I yell as I run and hug him. He seems startled that I hugged him. "I miss you so much!" I say while still hugging him. He is hugging me back now. We pull away and sit on the sand.

"It has been quite a while." He says to me. We have not seen each other or spoken in over six months. "If I may ask, how exactly did you get my number? You have contacted me twice."

"You really have to ask? I was in Lissa's head when you gave her your number."

"Oh, I should have figured that out." We talk for a while about random things. Neither of us brings up why I am gone or when I will be back. Soon I have to wake up so I hug him good bye and tell him I will see him soon. Little does he know soon actually means today.

When I open my eyes he sun is setting. I get dressed in a knee length black skirt and a red blouse. I put on some black patent leather peep toe heels. They have little bows on the top. My hair is pulled up into a high ponytail and I put on a little makeup. I have a few bruises form the Strigoi I killed. The worst one is on my left arm. I got it fighting Dimitri yesterday. I didn't have them in my dream though so Adrian doesn't know.

It is the weekend. Lissa and Christian don't have any classes today. I checked. I know exactly where to find them so as soon as the cab has dropped me off I take my Duffel bag and walk to the courtyard I know they are in.

I walk in and they are facing away from me. They are sitting on a bench together. Lissa's head is resting on Christian's shoulder. I really was stupid for trying to keep them apart. Suddenly I am really worried about if they will be happy to see me. I had worried about it before but not much. _Too late to turn back now_ I thought. I walk over to them. I place my hands on their heads and a smirk on my face. Their heads shoot up at my touch. It's not like someone walks up to you every day and puts their hand on your head.

"Rose!?" They both say in unison.

"Alive and well." I say to them. Lissa is crying. I walk to the other side of the bench and sit down beside her. She hugs me and I get her calmed down eventually. I ask them where Adrian is staying and they give me the address. We agree to meet at their apartment in a few hours. I get up and start walking to Adrian's apartment.


	3. Coming back: Adrian and MIA :

**Okay... here is the next chapter... I know they are short but I am liking the way I am ending them... I will write the next one right now... I think I am obsessed...**

**Disclaimer: As mentioned previously, I am not Richelle Mead and I do not own these fabulous characters...**

_**Rose POV**_

I knock on Adrian's door. I admit that I am nervous to see him in person. A Dhampir guardian walks out. He knows who I am. I suppose a lot of people do.

"You may go in miss. I had nothing to do with it though. Lord Ivashkov is busy at the moment but he will be finished shortly." I nod to him and he runs down the hall. I walk into the room.

Adrian is in the shower. I can hear the water. The door to his bedroom is wide open and he TV is on. I walk in and lay on my stomach. I prop myself up on my elbows and cross my ankles in the air. I pull my hair down and wait for him to be finished.

I didn't have to wait long. When he came out, wearing only a towel, I was playing with my credit card. The one he gave me. He didn't see the card.

"Uh, well then, I guess it isn't everyday that I get out of the shower to find a girl on my bed. How did you get in here?" without looking at him I reply.

"I saw you last night Adrian. Have you forgotten me that quickly?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway!?" he asked stunned. I held out the card in front of me so he could see it.

"Well according to this you are speaking to Mrs. Rosemarie Ivashkov. Not Miss Rosemarie Hathaway, either works." I turn and wink at him.

"Well then little Dhampir. Or should I say _Mrs. Rosemarie Ivashkov. _I thought you would like that." I smile at him.

"No, actually when they called me that at the bank I was ready to kill you." I give him a fake sadistic smile. He takes a step back, faking fear. We laugh and he goes to put on some clothes.

He walks out of the closet wearing a navy blue Polo shirt and khakis.

"Did you finish what you left for?" He asks cautiously. I sigh.

"Yeah, Dimitri is gone."

We both go to Christian and Lissa's apartment. We talk and go to dinner. We even run into Mia.

"Mia! How are you?" I say when I see her.

"Good, I heard about Guardian Belikov. Is it true that you went after him?" People have been asking me about that all day. I know I deserve it though. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She says.

"Yeah, I killed him a couple of days ago." Her eyes widen. She knows we were close, just not how close.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rose. That must have been really difficult for you." I tell them the whole story and they are all shocked in some parts. We did all get a good laugh when I told them about the money situation and the name on the account. When I talked about it though Lissa looked between Adrian and me curiously. I knew she was going to have a million questions about that later.

**Review please!!! I am begging you!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Dreaming

**Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Richelle Mead... I am also not Stephenie Meyer... I am Sarah Meaghan... I don't own these people...**

_**Rose POV**_

I was going to stay at a hotel outside of the court. I don't want Tatiana to know I am here. Adrian, however; decided that I am going to be staying with him. He is still trying to convince me. I will end up going anyway.

"Look at it this way Rose. You have really pissed off the Strigoi recently. It isn't safe for you out there." He sees my '_you seriously think I can't protect myself!?' _look and adds, "I mean, as long as you have another option."

"Fine Adrian. I will stay with you. I suppose it is normal, since we are married." He chuckles.

He only has one bed so he forced me to sleep in it with him. I make it _very_ clear that nothing will happen. Instead he does that dream walking thing.

I am on the porch at the ski lodge. The one where we first met. I don't see him but I know he will be here. He walks towards me from the shadows. I know I like him. I mean I _like _him. I don't want to tell him though. I think about the credit card and I realize something.

"Adrian, you want to know something really screwed up?" I ask, giggling slightly.

"What?" He asks stepping closer to me.

"Technically, if I am Mrs. Rose Ivashkov I could be your wife or…"

"Or what Rose"

"Or I could be your mother!!" He looks at me like I am insane. I probably am.

"Nope, I meant for the first option. The other one is not possible."

"What do you mean? I know I can't be your mom but I can't be your wife either." I look at him confused.

"Why can't you be my wife? I liked where the conversation was going before. I wouldn't mind having you for a wife." My heart skips a beat when he says that. _Stop it Rose you know you can't be with him. _

"Because Tatiana said that you are her heir." I say simply. They had all told me that she had made it official that Adrian would be king._ King Adrian Ivashkov._

"What does that have to do with anything?" He is very close to me now. Almost touching.

"I am a Dhampir. There can't be a Dhampir queen."

"Why not?"

"Because the queen has to be royal Moroi. I am not royal nor am I Moroi."

"Hm, but I love you." I just about collapse when he says this. I always knew he had a crush on me. I never expected him to say that though. His hand cups my face and I take a step toward him.

"I love you too" I say while stepping closer. Our bodies are pressed together now. He leans down and his lips are very close to mine.

"You have no Idea how long I have waited for you to say that." He whispers and then his lips are on mine.

This kiss is nothing like the ones I shared with Dimitri. This kiss is a million times better. We kiss a little longer and then we wake up. I wonder what will happen when I open my eyes.

**Review Review Review!!!!!! Yay I think they will be together now... I think... I don't know...**


	5. Together

**Another chapter! Have fun! I hope you like it!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Vampire Academy... **

_**Rose POV**_

"Adrian?" I call sleepily, "Are you still here?"

He comes out of the bathroom with a toothbrush.

"Good morning," he says. I smile at him and he goes back to the bathroom. A little while later he comes out fully dressed.

"That was one hell of a dream last night," I say.

"Really? Care to share?" He asks sarcastically. I get ready for the day and then I walk to Lissa's room. Christian is there, and so is Adrian. Lissa is sitting next to Christian. I walk right over to Adrian and sit in his lap. Lissa's eyes are about ready to pop out of her head. Her jaw is pretty much on the floor. Christian looks surprised but he is still wearing his normal smirk. I want to play with Lissa a little more. I twist around and kiss Adrian on the cheek. That makes her explode.

"What the heck is going on here!?" she says. Even Christian looks a little surprised.

"What are you talking about Lissa?" I say far too innocently.

"You know what I am talking about! You and Adrian, that is what I want to know about," she says, frustrated.

"Hmmm, well, he dream stalked me last night… and then I told him my undying love. We kissed…" I am looking at Adrian now. Getting lost in his eyes is actually what I am doing. Then his lips are on mine suddenly. I forget that Lissa and Christian are here. I forget that we are in Lissa and Christian's apartment. I forget everything. We pull away when Christian starts clearing his throat.

"I love you," I whisper to him.

"I love you too. I was convinced that it was all my imagination."

Lissa kicks the guys out and then she forces me to tell her every little detail. We leave after a while to find Mia. I can't figure out how she has anything to do with this. She is my friend though. Lissa forces me to tell her everything.

When we get back to Lissa's apartment the guys are already there. They are playing videogames so Liss and I watch. We spend the rest of the day together.

When I fall asleep Adrian does the dream thing again.

"Adrian, is there a reason you always dream stalk me?" I ask.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks

"No, I was just curious. I like it; it gives us more time together." Then I kiss him. We kiss most of the night.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Waking up

**Okay i know its been forever. I'm sorry but I got all my stuff straightened out. Its NaNoWriMo now so we'll see if I can update this story again this month, I will update my ohter stories though. **

**I have to say thank you to eveyone, you guys made me feel amazing just reading the messages wondering when i was going to write again. Special thanks to you Vampire Freak at Heart aka magen1 you are the most AMAZING reader anyone could ever ask for.**

**Sorry this is so short but I really needed to write something for you all.**

**I'm legit crying tears of happyness for updating this...**

_**Rose POV**_

_I've been here for four days. Only four days and waking up in these arms is already my heaven on Earth. _I think when I wake up in Adrian's arms again. He's snoring lightly beside me. I don't want to wake him up so I have to be careful as I get out of the bed. I walk into the bathroom and take a shower. The hot water gives me time to relax. Suddenly something occurs to me, Tatiana came back to the court yesterday and she wants to see Adrian. That means she has to see me too, because Adrian will make me go. Plus, she has to know I'm in the city, that I'm dating her favorite nephew, heir to the throne, and that I killed tons of Strigoi, including Dimitri. I really don't want to see her, she never liked me, thought I was a bad influence on Lissa. I probably am, I laugh, of course I'm a bad influence. Where would we be if I wasn't?

_**Adrian POV**_(woot first time! (: )

I wake up without Rose. I shoot out of bed, afraid she was kidnapped by Strigoi (yes I think he's stupid enough not to realize that the Strigoi would have eaten him). I scan the room but don't see anything so I run to the dresser to find some clothes.

"Whoa someone is in a hurry," I hear someone behind me say.

"Oh! I thought the Strigoi had taken you or something."

"And it never occurred to you that they would have eaten you before they took me?"

"Oh, I guess that's a good point, crisis avoided," I laugh.

"Okay, but you should probably go take a shower and get dressed. We have to meet Tatiana later," she says.

"Shoot! I forgot about that. Don't think you can run away either, I will track you down because you have to go," I say sternly but jokingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, wouldn't dream of it."

I run to take a shower and get dressed. When I'm all ready I find Rose sitting on the bed reading a book. She's so gorgeous, her brown hair **(a/n: she does have brown hair right? It's been so long…)** falls in waves down her shoulders usually, but today she did it up in a bun. She has on a red shirt and jeans, different from her usual black ensemble. I pour us each a glass of wine then sit down.

"What are you reading?" I ask.

"Oh, just some book I found at Lissa's, I'm not actually sure what it's about."

"Well, we have to go soon. Are you ready?" I ask.

"No, I could never be ready. I hate that woman."

"And for that I hate her, but we really do have to go."

**Review Review Review :)**


	7. Tatiana

**HELLO CHILDREN!!!!!!!!! I missed you guys like you can't even imagine. Here is the next chapter! I'm going to try really hard to update again soon and that might even be in the next week :) heres hoping right? :) now I better go write another chapter for Younger and do my history study guide... 'cause i think that might be important... hehehe so happy reading!!!**

**Disclaimer: No I dont own this amazing series so stop making me say it it just makes me feel bad! *runs off to a corner to cry***

_Rose POV_

"Enter!" an imperious female voice calls from the other side of the door. Adrian and I walk in slowly, when we reach the Queen she speaks again, "What is THAT doing here!?"

"She has a name," Adrian says.

"Do you think I care what the name of a rebellious _Dhampir _is?" she says Dhampir like it's a disease.

Adrian mutters under his breath about how when he is king everyone will be equal. I think he's just biased. I reach out to grab his hand comfortingly, forgetting in whose presence we are. Tatiana glares at me and then she explodes at Adrian.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ADRIAN!? I asked you here to discuss you becoming King; we have a few loose ends to tie up. Then you show up with this BLOOD WHORE and muttering about people being equal and now she's holding your hand!" overreact much Hun?

Adrian stands up straighter than before and looks Tatiana right in the eyes.

"Don't ever talk about Rose like that again," he says in a strong voice.

"You think you have the power here? I'M the Queen, I have all the power and I could DISOWN you."

"Then do it, I love Rose and if I can't be with her and be king then so be it."

"You love her?" Tatiana asks, instantly calm, in a shocked ecstatically happy voice. "You really love her?"

"Yes I do, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I absolutely adore and love her."

"Adrian I've known you your whole life, and not once have you ever been in love."

"But I am now," Adrian says sincerely. Then Tatiana turns to me.

"Then I offer my apologies if you can accept them Rose. Though I still think you are rebellious and need to work on controlling your impulses." She gives me a genuine smile.

"Apology accepted Your Highness," I say. I still really don't like her but maybe this is a step in the right direction, and it would make Adrian happy if we were at least on speaking terms.

We then continue with the meeting, discussing my Strigoi kills and when Adrian will become king. It's boring and I'm happy when were free to go.

"So we have half of the day left, would you like to go get some lunch?"Adrian asks me.

"Sure, let's go!" I say enthusiastically kissing his cheek.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! PLEASEEEEEE IM BEGGING THEY MAKE ME COME BACK AND I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR WRITING THEM!!! :)**


	8. Filler chapter hehe just read it : D

**Okay children, for a while now I've been getting comments about how short my chapters are. At first I was just going to leave them short 'cause thats just how I roll :). Then I figured out a way to make them longer and I was going to start with this chapter but this one is just a filler so I really had nothing to write about, but the next one will be long, I hope. haha :)**

_Rose POV_

We walk to a little corner café called The Royal Court Café. Adrian and I both get a sandwich and some iced tea. We sit, eat, and talk for an hour until we finally get up and leave. I've only been to the royal court once before so Adrian gives me a tour the rest of the day.

When we get back to Adrian's house I take a shower. Not a super long one though, I'm anxious to get to sleep tonight. Adrian dream stalks me, again, of course, and we spend the whole night making out until almost the end of the dream.

"Do you remember when you hated it when I 'invaded' your dreams like this?" he asks me as we sit together looking at a perfect sky somewhere in the world.

"Yeah, I still like to call it dream stalking," I reply laughing and I kiss his cheek. We spend the rest of the time silent, just sitting together.

I love waking up in Adrian's arms. I think I've already said that a million times though. It never gets old, being with him. We spend the next week or two just hanging out with Lissa and Christian, when they're not at school, and seeing the court. It's weird for me, not being Lissa's guardian. I want to be, but I'm not sure if I'm ready. I haven't talked to Adrian about it yet because, well I'm not actually sure why not, but I just haven't. I think I will soon though.

A week after I got back I went to go get my new _molnija _marks. There are 26 new ones. I feel sort of accomplished having killed more Strigoi than most guardians do in their entire lives, and I'm not even 20 yet. I'll be 19 soon. My birthday is in a month. It's almost been a year since I left the Academy and I already have everyone back, except Dimitri. He's my past though, and I don't like to think about him because I know I'm happy with Adrian, and I know there's nothing I could have done to save him.

**I think you all know that the magical fairys that live in the sky want you to click the little button that says Review, so I don't really have to tell you do I? anyways... REVIEW :D LOVE Y'ALL**


	9. Party! : D

**HEy ChilDREn :) So, this chapter has like 300 words more than all the rest of them :) I'll try to gradually make them longer :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! They make my day and I couldn't be happier with them! can't you tell? I've updated THREE times in TWO days haha I think thats a personal record! just kidding! :)**

**So, happy reading**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything cause I can't :(**

_Rose POV_

"Rose, you need to _participate!_ I can't find you a dress if you don't help me," Lissa exclaims.

"Why do I really need another dress? I'm sure I have one that's good enough in my own closet."

You just do! Trust me, I know," I give her a Look.

"Hey! The things in my closet aren't bad!" I yell at her.

"That's _not_ what I meant, you have great taste, but you _need _something new this time." I look at her suspiciously

"What aren't you telling me?"

"If I was allowed to tell you don't you think I would've already?"

"Knowing you? No."

"The amount of faith you have in me is amazing," She says and we both laugh.

"Fine," I concede, "what color do you think?" We keep looking for the better part of the next hour, and then we finally decide on a red satin dress that hits my ankles but has an asymmetrical hemline. It also has cascading pleats and is strapless. There's also a flower, which looks like a rose, just below the left hip. **(Picture on my profile) **

Next we get lots of sparkly jewelry and shoes. My shoes are black and have peep toes and little rhinestones on them. After our little shopping trip Lissa and I go to Lissa's apartment to get ready. She curls her hair and just clips a little of it back. Then she curls my hair and pulls it into a twist at the back of my head, leaving a few of the curls out around my face. We do our makeup, not too much but we don't want to wear too little either. She paints her nails lavender to go with her lavender dress and I paint mine red. When our nails are dry we get dressed and sit on the couch.

Christian and Adrian arrive at exactly eight. They're both wearing tuxes and they look handsome. I race over to Adrian, as soon as he walks through the door, and kiss him. We all walk out to the car and Adrian drives us to the palace.

We get into the ballroom and there is a DJ playing, I always thought they'd have stuffy orchestra people in white curly wigs at one of these. Adrian pulls me out onto the dance floor and we dance to a ton of songs, some of them are fast but most are slow. Then I start feeling nauseated, but not a lot so I know it's only one Strigoi. I'm about to run out to find it when I hear someone scream, then I feel the terror in through the bond. Lissa's in trouble. I look around, see her, and run over. A Strigoi is gripping on her arm and pulling her around, soon I'm close enough to hear what he's saying.

"Where is Rosemarie Hathaway!?" he hisses through his teeth. I recognize him, he's the Strigoi who turned Dimitri.

"I'm right here," I say, "oh and thanks." Then I stake him. His face blanks and he falls to the floor, dead.

The other guardians take care of the body. Adrian drags me back to the middle of the dance floor again and then shares a Look with the DJ. The music stops and all the people look at the DJ weirdly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he says, "the music will come back on in a moment but Lord Ivashkov, your future King, has something he'd like to say to his girlfriend Rose." This is really weird, why the big production, couldn't he just take me outside, or even just tell me here without stopping the party?

Then I get my answer.

Adrian seems to like a little bit of a production.

He slides down on one knee in front of me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?" I hear a collective gasp from the crowd.

"Yes," I whisper. The crowd explodes. _How does this work!? What does it mean!? There can't be a Dhampir Queen! Adrian Ivashkov just PROPOSED!?!? _These, and similar, responses were heard around the room. Then Tatiana of all people rushed over to the DJ and took his microphone.

"Yes, Rose can be Queen. It isn't convention but it isn't illegal either. And yes Adrian did just propose, I've seen him to be very much in love these last few weeks. My congratulations to the couple." She throws a genuine smile at us. Wow, the bitch Queen does have a good side. The crowd calms down and the music starts again. We get lots of congratulations as we dance. Eventually everyone has talked to us, and we dance in our own little world. I take my head off his shoulder and look up at him.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too."

**Okay Y'all know what I want you to do. Click on the little green button that says review! And remember, the anonymous reviews are on, so you can review even if you don't have an account! No excuses! Hehehehe :D**


	10. Liss and Chriss

**HEY EVERYONE!!!!! This is my longest chapter EVER! I don't think I've ever written anything longer, which is just a little bit sad. So happy reading children!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own it, even though I think I should haha JUST KIDDING! But I will own somehting someday................ *evil laugh***

_**Rose POV**_

_RING! RING!_

The phone is ringing in Adrian and my bedroom. I get up off the couch and walk down the hall to get it.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Rose?" Lissa asks.

"Lissa is that you? Where have you been for the last week!? EVERYONE IS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Sorry Rose, can you come to Christian and my apartment? I really need to talk to you."

"I'll be there in five minutes," I say.

"See you soon."

"Bye," I hang up and rush to get dressed and brush my teeth. I grab a hair binder and put my hair up as Irun down the hall into the elevator and go a floor up. I knock on Lissa's door and she opens it up right away. We hug and something scratches my arm. I look at her hand. Her LEFT hand. On her finger are two rings.

"Well then Mrs. Vasilisa Ozera, is that why you were gone so long?"

"Yeah, we've been in Vegas, and that's Mrs. Vasilisa Dragomir-Ozera. We had to keep the Dragomir name."

"Where's Christian?" I ask as he walks into the room. "Congratulations," I say to him. Then I turn back to Lissa "How could you not tell me this was happening?"

"We couldn't let anyone know, the queen may be supportive of you and Adrian, as weird as that is, but we all know that never in a million years would she willingly let me marry Christian. Plus, who knows, maybe when everyone gets used to us being married we'll have a real wedding for our friends."

"Then I guess it's a good thing Adrian and I made an executive decision not to tell people you guys were gone. When they found out we told them you just took a road trip because the politics were getting stressful, so that's your story."

"Okay, thanks."

"I'm going to get Adrian; I can't wait to tell him the news!" I kiss Lissa on the cheek and rush out the door back down to the apartment. I burst through the door yelling for Adrian. He runs into me in the living room of our huge apartment.

"What's wrong little dhampir?"

"Nothing's wrong Adrian! I'm super excited though! Lissa and Christian are back!"

"Well that's a relief, I think the queen was about to find out they were gone. Where did they go anyway?"

"The queen will find out they were gone, and that they were in Vegas. Tatiana is not going to be happy, trust me."

"They were in Vegas? Tatiana will be mad they were gone but she'll get over it." Adrian doesn't realize what I mean.

"Yeah, she might get over it AFTER she's done everything she can think of to get them to unhyphenate their names."

"Wait, I'm confused, what do you mean."

"Wow, you're slow today Adrian, were talking about Mr. and Mrs. Christian Dragomir-Ozera." I say while laughing at him.

"Really!? They got married? That's great!"

"Yeah, but that isn't what Tatiana is going to think."

"What do you mean? Tatiana will be happy for them, just like she is happy for us." Adrian is so clueless.

"The fact that your aunt is happy for us is either an evil plot or a miracle in itself. She wants Lissa to marry you."

"Where are you getting that information?"

"I had a very interesting conversation with your aunt when we were at the court for Victor's trial. She hates Christian with a burning passion."

"Oh, well that isn't good. We should go congratulate them anyway though." Just then the phone starts to ring. I go over to answer it, it's Lissa. She tells us that she and Christian are going to tell the queen and they'd like for us to go with them, they'll be leaving in half an hour, so we have that much time to make ourselves presentable. I tell Adrian and we get ready then meet Lissa and Christian outside of the building. We get into Lissa's new black Lexus and she drives us to the queen. Lissa and I are sitting in the front and she looks kind of nauseated.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah," She answers, "just a little nervous, I know what Tatiana said to you about me marrying Christian, I don't want her to be upset with me. I have to be the face of my entire family, and keep the power. I don't want to be on her bad side too much."

"You'll be fine, Tatiana will be mad in the beginning but she'll get used to it. Just breathe and try to stay calm, you don't want to accidentally give her power by showing that you're scared."

"Okay," she breathes. We don't say anything for the rest of the short ride, and before I know it were being called in to see the queen.

"Hello Vasilisa, Adrian, and Rosemarie, how are you all today?" She purposely leaves Christian out, as if he is beneath her notice. Christian, being his typically defiant self decides to be the one to answer; I give him a mental round of applause.

"We're all amazing Your Majesty," He says.

"No one asked you Mr. Ozera," She replies coldly.

"That's Mr. Dragomir-Ozera Your majesty," Lissa says, no hints of her earlier anxiety in her face or voice, though I can still feel it through the bond.

"What's that Miss Dragomir?" She asks.

"Mrs. Dragomir-Ozera." Lissa replies matter-of-factly

"You got married!?" Tatiana screeches.

"Yes your majesty," Christian answers.

"How could you do this to her!? You're ending the Dragomir line! Her children won't be Dragomirs." Tatiana is still a bitch queen, she's also really mad.

"Your majesty," Lissa says, "Christian has enough Dragomir blood to ensure that my children can bear the name. That is also why we chose Dragomir-Ozera instead of just Ozera. We will give our children just the last name Dragomir." Then Tatiana turns to Adrian and me with a glare.

"This was all your plan wasn't it?"

"Excuse me?" I ask, "Our plan?"

"You know exactly what I mean." She says back, "You knew that I wanted Lissa to marry Adrian," we all make gagging noises here, "so you two got engaged, I figured you would break it off eventually so I just went along with it. Now Vasilisa and this thing are married. It was all a plan!" Well here we see that once a bitch queen always a bitch queen.

"You thought I would do that to my Rose?" Adrian asks Tatiana, pure hurt in his eyes. "I thought you believed me, I love Rose, I always will." He turns to me, "were leaving now" he says.

"I thought you would never say that!"Lissa exclaims as she drags a very willing Christian behind her.

When we get outside I hug Adrian.

"I can't believe she thought I'd leave you." He whispers into my hair.

"I'm sorry Adrian," I say to him.

**And Tatianananananana turns back into the bitch queen we all know and hate. **

**YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO nOW!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	11. The Wedding : D

**OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINALLY WROTE IT! I've been trying to finish this chapter FOR EVER, figures it would happen at 12am.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own the rights to these books, but I do own the books... even Spirit Bound which I just got after school today and I'm done with it... : ))))))))**

The most amazing, scariest, most incredible, terrifying, best day of my life, and it's only six in the morning.

My wedding day

I'm marrying Adrian, Oh My God. _Stop hyperventilating Rose._

I think all of this through in my sleepy mind. Just then Lissa bursts through the door. Adrian didn't sleep here last night, he stayed over with Christian. So back to the blonde who's jumping on my bed, as our other friends laugh, I might add.

"Lissa! Lissa I'm awake! Calm down!"

"BUT YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"I already knew that."

"TO ADRIAN!"

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I already knew that too." My bridesmaids Mia and Alexandra pull Lissa off me and make her sit in a chair. Alexandra is Adrian's sister, I met her a few months ago and we became really good friends. She walks over to the bed while Mia is still trying to restrain Lissa.

"Get up, we have a long day ahead of us." She says, "Everyone has to eat and take showers in the next two hours; at eight the manicurists will be here to do our nails, which should take an hour and a half or two hours. At ten we will start doing hair and makeup and everyone can relax until one thirty when we all have to get dressed. The wedding is at three and we will be there on time." She says the end of this schedule staring pointedly at Lissa because we won't be there on time if she doesn't calm down.

"That's really organized," I say to Alexandra.

"Lissa and I are your wedding planners; I figured she would be somewhat, or completely, crazy the day of so I worked really hard to make everything fit together perfectly."

"Hey! I'm not crazy!" Lissa yells from the corner as she tries to chew off the ropes Mia used to tie her to a chair.

"This from the girl trying to chew herself out of ropes; if you promise you can be calm we'll untie you." Mia says. Lissa pauses and thinks about it, and then she takes a deep breath and tells us she can stay calm. Mia unties her and she comes over to me and gives me a civilized hug.

"I'm so happy for you Rose," She says.

The rest of the morning goes well everything goes exactly according to plan and by two I'm all done up and about to get into my dress. My friends help me into it but they won't let me look in the mirror yet. When I'm finally spun around I barely recognize the woman in the mirror, though I see myself in her.

My dress is white with a little dipped neck. The middle of it is gray and has little sparkles on it but its very plain **(Pictures on my profile)**. Lissa did my hair up in a bun on my head but there are curls coming out of it, my makeup is done dark and smoky. My bridesmaids are all in lavender mini-dresses.

We get into the limo exactly in enough time to make it to the church five minutes before the ceremony. When we get to the church some family and friends give me gifts to go with the "something old, something blue, and something new, etc." theme. When the music starts playing my bridesmaids go into the church with their groomsmen. Adrian chose Eddie, Christian, and his brother Andrew to be the groomsmen. The music suddenly flourishes and changes into the bridal march.

The purple and white of the decorations is stunning in its elegance. Adrian and I hadn't wanted this to be too extravagant-until the reception of course- but the simplicity here is perfect. I look around to see the many guests, saving the best for last.

Adrian

When I see him it takes all my willpower not to run down the aisle. He looks gorgeous in his black tux. His green eyes are sparkling as they look at me and, in that moment, there is no one else there. We say our vows, lost in the moments, just looking at each other. Before I know it were exchanging rings and the priest pronounces us husband and wife. The kiss that follows is Earth-shattering.

**So there ya have it, sorry it isn't very long but ya know... so heres the easy part: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! : ))))) they make me happy : DDD**


	12. The reception surprise

**This one has lots of words :). Ooohhh anddd this is technically my second update in the same day! Go me! haha. Have fun reading this, it's one of my favorites!**

**Disclaimer:I, sadly, don't own Adrian, or any of the others... :'(**

**_Rose POV_**

Adrian and I walk out of the church and go straight to see a sneak peek of our reception. It's gorgeous, the way the lighting is with all the lavender and white, the sparkles, the cloth, all of it. The dance floor is huge and he DJ is all set up waiting for the guests. There's a bar with three bar tenders making last minute organizational adjustments. The bar has a good selection of non-alcoholic drinks as well as alcoholic ones. Lissa, Alex, and Mia come into the room with Eddie, Christian, and Andy and they all gasp at the sight of the room. Everyone starts talking and Lissa pulls me aside. She leads me to a different room where we can talk. To my surprise someone is waiting for me there.

Queen Tatiana sits on a chair in the middle of the room.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"Rose-" Lissa starts to caution me.

"No, its okay Lissa, Rose has every right to be upset with me."

"Hell yes I do! You broke his heart!"

"You don't have to trust me but I'm here to give you a gift. Lissa tells me that you wish to be Adrian's guardian and I wanted to tell you that, as long as it's what you really want, I have made sure that you will be assigned to him. I don't like this marriage any more now that I did before, and I don't like you, but I know you'll take care of my great-nephew because you're a great guardian and you love him."

"You're right," I reply, "I don't trust you, and I don't really like you either, but I am grateful. It means a lot to me that you trust me with this. Like I said, I don't really like you but you're not as bad as I used to think. I'm hoping we can at least get along from now on, for Adrian's sake." I smile at the end of this, she is still a bitch queen but it does no good to hate the government, especially when you're related to them.

"You must really love him if you'd be willing to deal with an old hag like me." She replies, I think that's the first time I've ever seen her smile. "I'd enjoy that though, being sort-of friends."

"Not sadistically I hope."

"I think that's more your department Rose." She replies, "Would you let me be the one to help ease you into being queen? I would appreciate the opportunity to get to know you better, plus, no one knows the office better than I."

"I think I would enjoy that," I smile at her," but, we should probably get to the party now, I hope you're staying."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The whole night went perfectly, everyone showed up and it was a great time. The food was excellent, the dancing amazing, and the drinks were good too, though, I would only know about the non-alcoholic ones. Adrian gave me a weird look when I wasn't drinking alcohol. I told him I didn't want to get drunk, act crazy, and then not remember one of the best nights of my life. That was only most of the truth. So now we get to the speeches. Everyone thinks that Liss is going to do her whole 'maid of honor I've known Rose since blah and blah this and this that and that Rose and Adrian are perfect together etc' speech but only she, Alexandra, and I know the truth. I'm giving the first speech, and it's going to shock the whole room.

I take the microphone from the DJ and walk over to as step so everyone can see me.

"Hi everyone," I say and the whole room says hi back, "so I know you all expected Lissa to be up here first but I have something to tell you too: I only married Adrian for his money." There is a sharp sound as everyone in the room gasps. I see Tatiana making her way towards me with a look of pure outrage on her face. Adrian looks really confused. "I'm kidding you guys, chill already. I'm pregnant." Everyone looks at me weirdly, like they're expecting me to tell them I'm joking again. "This time I'm not kidding, there's going to be a little dream stalker running around the world soon." I say the last part to Adrian because few people will understand.

Lissa comes up and takes the microphone next. She does her whole speech about how Adrian and I are meant for each other and such and everyone else does the same. When all the speeches are done Adrian grabs my hand and takes me onto the dance floor. He briefly touches my stomach and asks if there really is going to be a kid.

"Yes," I reply and a million watt smile lights up his face.

"When did you find out?"

"About a week ago, I told Liss but we thought it would be more fun to tell you here."

"So that's why you haven't been drinking."

"Of course, don't want to hurt the baby."

"I'm so happy about this Rose, but I am worried about one thing. I know Lissa will be near us most of the time, but how are you going to be in our child's life if your life is at Lissa's?"

"Your great aunt gave me a gift today."

"Don't talk to me about her, she's here as a courtesy to my parents and the government nothing more, don't change the subject."

"She's here for me now too, she's coping with this and we're on good terms now. I'm not changing the subject either; her gift to me was my guardian assignment."

"Lissa," He replies.

"No, you" I say looking up into his emerald eyes.

"Me?"

"Yes you, Lissa is asking for Eddie because she knew that this is what I need"

"I love you." He says to me.

"I love you too." I reply, and we kiss.

**So tell me what you think! Good? Bad? What the hell just happened? anything! REVIEW! :D**


End file.
